


The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face

by ItsCherylTopaz



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 05:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13827717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsCherylTopaz/pseuds/ItsCherylTopaz
Summary: "It’s so hard to tell what Cheryl is thinking about because she’s so guarded with her emotions, but Toni never strayed from a challenge, especially a challenge as beautiful as Cheryl."Here is my first fic, hope you all enjoy.





	The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face

Pops scene; Milkshake Fiasco

Betty, Archie, veronica, JugHead and Toni waited at a both at pops because Cheryl had all requested them to come. Toni, although didn’t understand why she was there as Cheryl didn’t invite her.

“Does anyone know what this is all about” veronica said growing quite impatient.

“I couldn’t tell you all. All she said was that all of us needed to attend for this ‘grand announcement’ Archie says

Just then Cheryl comes strutting in a tight red crop and a short black skirt. Toni thought she put every model to shame with those legs.

“alright you ragamuffins I asked you all here to tell you that I, Cheryl Blossom am running for Prom queen of Riverdale high”

Veronica was completely annoyed “Cheryl you have got to be kidding me. You made us wait here to announce this? What’s your point?”

“Ever since my father was found out to be a drug dealing murderer I’ve felt like less than I should like somethings missing and maybe this will help so…. You should feel honored that I am tasking you to help me run my campaign”

“Cheryl i- yes of course we can help” betty says with her puppy eyes

suddenly pop is yelling from the back of the kitchen because the milkshake machine is broken and getting veronicas double chocolate shake everywhere. everyone rushes back to help him, well everyone except Toni because she doesn’t care enough and Cheryl who would never get her hands dirty doing such a task.

Cheryl decides to sit across the booth from the serpent girl. They sat in silence as the gang in the back of shop noisily tried to help Pop. Toni is looking at Cheryl, admiring her like a Picasso painting. While Cheryl is daydreaming out the window. It’s so hard to tell what Cheryl is thinking about because she’s so guarded with her emotions, but Toni never strayed from a challenge, especially a challenge as beautiful as Cheryl.

“hey red what’s up”

“oh huh I wasn’t listening”

“I can see that, you seemed pretty distant just then”  
“I was just thinking about my life, not that its any concern of yours”  
“Cheryl, you know you don’t always have to put up a front at least not in front of me”

Toni had been going to Riverdale high for a few months now and knew that Cheryl’s mean girl streak was all a facade and that underneath that icy exterior is a girl, broken.  
The two girls hadn’t hung out, outside of school, except for River vixens practice. Since, Toni was forced to join, thanks to Veronica.

Cheryl paused for a moment as a confused yet sad expression emerged across her face. “did you just call me red?”

It took Toni a second to recognize the mistake she had made “I didn’t think anything of it, why?”

“You barely know me, why do you care about this so called “front” I have put up”  
Toni reaches across the table and takes Cheryl’s hand into hers. And Cheryl, to shocked to move allows it. She looks at this girl’s beautiful brown eyes and for a second feels at peace, for moment feels safe.

That moment is shattered when the rest of the Northside crew comes back over. Cheryl pulls her hand away so quickly it was like the moment never happened. Toni would do anything to be stuck with Cheryl forever.

Vixens practice:

It was the Monday after they had all been at pops and Toni hadn’t seen Cheryl all day. She hadn’t even come to Chem 2nd block. Toni began to worry as she was stretching with Veronica.

“hey, have you, talked to Cheryl?”  
“yeah, she said she wasn’t feeling great but that she would be here for practice, why?”  
“I was just worried is all” her head lower towards the ground.  
“what’s going on between you and Cheryl? I saw you two at pops… getting cozy. Do you, do you have a crush on her?!?!!” Veronica said teasingly

Toni was surprised she hadn’t thought anybody saw that because Cheryl pulled away so quickly and honestly Toni didn’t know how to answer Ronnie’s question. Truthfully and surprisingly Veronica had been one of Toni’s only new friends at Riverdale High.

Toni starts to stare off “what counts as a crush? I mean when I’m around her I get a weird warmth in my stomach. Or, when she walks past me and I get a breeze of her cherry scent. Or when we are working on Chem together and she gets frustrated and her cheeks get flushed with red. But, no, I wouldn’t say that I for sure like her.”

Veronica sat there staring at Toni mockingly waiting for her to realize what she said.

“okay, okay maybe I do like her but there’s no way she would ever like me. Don’t forget I’m still a serpent at heart”

“well tell that to the way Cheryl was looking at you at pops. She needs someone like you, someone to care about her and not leave her”

Chery storms into the gym “pair off” she demands.

Toni turns around to see Veronica and Betty already arm and arm with Veronica nudging at Toni to go to Cheryl. Reluctantly, Toni makes her way over to Cheryl.

“I don’t uh have a partner if you don’t mind could I be yours?” Toni who is usually pretty level headed actually heard her words shake as they left her mouth.

“I guess Cha-Cha, just don’t slow me down.”  
Toni swore she saw a slight smile escape the corners of Cheryl’s red painted lips.

“okay go through the routine with your partners a couple times and that’s all for practice today as I am quite tired”

Cheryl spins back around to Toni and starts doing the routine. Toni was mesmerized by every bit of the beautiful red head. She completed the routine to see Toni staring almost adoringly but Toni quickly changes expressions .

Vixens practice ends and Toni, Veronica and Betty were just about to head out when Cheryl asks Toni to say a minute because she has important news to share with her.

“Go get her” Ronnie says with a wink and like that the two of them were left alone in the locker room.

“I know a secret about you Topaz.”

Toni’s heart starts racing mile a minute as she couldn’t possibly guess what Cheryl thought she knew.

“I don’t know what you think you know but you’re wrong”

Cheryl walks closer to Toni, while Toni slowly backs up with each step the red head takes. Toni backs up so far, her back is touching the gym lockers behind her and she’s trapped. Cheryl stops right in front of this girl with pink hair. Cheryl leans forward close to Toni’s ear and whispers “I bet you wish you could taste my cherry chap stick?”

Her warm breath sent shivers down Toni’s spine. She was so frozen she couldn’t even get a word out but Cheryl’s lips stayed hovering by Toni’s ear, she could barely stay standing, her knees feelings like they could give out on her. 

The red head looks into to Toni’s eyes their lips inches apart. Toni goes in to try and kiss her but Cheryl pulls away with a devilish smile. She walks out of the locker room spinning around in the doorway to say, “it won’t be that easy Cha-Cha.”

Student lounge:

Veronica and Kevin were sitting on the couch flipping through the latest Vogue magazine. Toni walks in and sinks into the couch with a loud sigh. “what’s up buttercup” veronica asked.

“nothing I’m okay.” Toni said with a slight smile.

Kevin sensed the reservation coming from Toni. “hey, don’t worry about me, I promise I won’t spill anything to betty”

Ever since Toni kissed Jug that one fateful night she could tell that under Betty’s nice girl exterior she resented her for it. Which is ridiculous because Toni really didn’t have any interest in Jug other than on a friendship level.

Toni couldn’t keep what happened between her and Cheryl to herself so she decided to come clean. “Well yesterday after Cheryl asked me to stay she basically cornered me and accused me of liking her, which of course I don’t. but she was giving me a vibe that I couldn’t resist. She was so close to me I could feel the heat coming off her body.”

Kevin and Veronica were stunned their mouth basically hanging open. “why didn’t you try and make a move!?” Kevin finally said.

“I did! She pulled back. She was taunting me, I can’t take much more of this.”

“you know that with Cheryl if you want something you’re going to have to take it because she doesn’t give up easily”

Cheryl comes into the lounge, looking as beautiful as ever. Toni noticed that she wasn’t sporting her usual signature red lip. She looked even more beautiful, and almost sweet.

“I just stopped by to say that I cordially invite you to a little soiree I’m throwing tonight” Cheryl was sporting a mischievous smile.

“Cheryl, you do realize it’s a Wednesday night?” Jug wasn’t amused by the offer.

“what’s your point Ernie? I’m trying to lighten your dull lives”

Toni absent mindedly said out loud “this is my chance”.

“oh, topaz I hadn’t seen you there, but I guess you could attend my party if that’s what you’d like.” If only Toni knew that she is the first-person Cheryl had seen when she walked into the room.

“I guess I’ll go since you’re obviously begging me to” 

Cheryl gave Toni a death glare and stormed out of the room.

As soon as Cheryl was out of hearing distance Kevin and veronica began screaming over what Kevin called ‘sexual tension’.

Party of the Ages:

That night Toni was going crazy trying to find the perfect outfit. The party started at 8 and it was already 7:30. She was racing all around her small one bedroom apartment. She finally decided to wear a tight black crop top with shorts that hugged her hips and made her ass look great with a red flannel around her waist.

Cheryl on the other hand had prepared for the party setting out every type of alcohol to her mother disappointment but she said nothing. She was wearing a tight red dress and sporting her red lips which seemed to be brighter than normal.

Toni gets to the party around 830 because she didn’t want to seem desperate. When she arrives, the house is blasting with music and Reggie and moose are on Cheryl’s front lawn half naked and wrestling. She walks in and immediately grabs a drink and looks for Veronica who is dancing with Josie and Betty. Yet Cheryl is no one where to be found.

“Toni, hey come dance!” Veronica was fighting to be heard over the music  
“Have you seen Cheryl???”

“yeah, she went up to her room to change because she said, ‘hhhhhser outfit didn’t fit the mood of the night’. Go up and FINALLY make a move. I’m tired of this waiting game and I know you must be too.”

Toni nervously makes her way up to Cheryl’s room which wasn’t hard to find because it had her name in bold fancy letters on the front like its own address. She softly knocks on the door “Cheryl are you okay?”

“come in topaz”

‘I’m head over heels for this girl, does she even know my first name’ Toni thinks as she opens the door.

Cheryl had a checkered skirt and no shirt just her red lace bralette, she was searching through her closet for a shirt and had her back to Toni. She walked up behind Cheryl and put her warm hands on her cold back. Which caused visible goosebumps on Cheryl’s body. But Cheryl didn’t oppose, she instead melted in Toni’s hands. Toni spun Cheryl around and they found themselves in opposite positions as they were in the locker room. Again, their lips inches apart. Toni leans in and kisses Cheryl. The red head is hesitant at first but couldn’t resist and kisses her back. Toni pauses to catch her breath both the girls smiling.

THE MOVIES  
Cheryl and Toni had been flirting with each other for a couple weeks but both of them were too stubborn to admit they both wanted more. The prom was coming up and Toni knew this would be her chance to make the perfect move. Toni went over to Cheryl’s house after school to hang out. Cheryl opened the door and Toni had to do everything in her power to not audibly gasp because the redhead looked drop dead gorgeous. She was wearing thigh high red velvet boots and a tight black spaghetti strap dress.

Toni composed herself enough to say, “isn’t that a bit much for just relaxing at home?”

“you really thought we were staying at my humble abode? We’re going to the movies to see the special screening of Carrie. If I’m going to play the part I better learn it”

“okay red but I only have my bike so hope you’re okay with that”. The two girls walk down to the street wear Toni’s matte black motorcycle was parked.

Toni tossed a helmet at Cheryl. “put on the helmet if you wanna live” Toni said teasingly.

They both get on and Cheryl quickly wraps her arms around Toni’s waist. She started the engine. “hold on tight babe”. Toni quickly realized what she had said and decided to continue, hoping Cheryl was too wrapped up in her fear to hear. But the red head sat behind her smirking away.

Toni pulled up in the theatre parking lot, hopped off her bike and held out her hand for Cheryl to get down. Cheryl took off her helmet and ran her hands through her hair. “this stupid helmet messed up hair.”

Toni rolled her eyes and with a playful smile said, “you look as beautiful as ever.”

The two got in line to grab tickets when JugHead, who now worked at the new theatre, saw them and decided to stop. “what are you two doing here?”

“isn’t it obvious you cretin? We are here to see a movie, what else?” the red head exclaimed.

Toni reached over gently grabbing Cheryl’s arm. JugHead took notice as a confused look spread across his face “WAIT! You two are on a date seriously? Toni, I knew you liked a challenge but damn.”

“Can’t two people go on an outing? If you could be on your way jug, I’d appreciate it.” Toni said with a smile as she motioned her head for him to walk away.

JugHead finally got the hint, that he wasn’t needed there. “I’m headed in for my shift. See you later topaz!”. Leaving them with a wink.

The two of them entered the theatre and Cheryl decided she wanted to sit in the back, so they sat right under the projector. The theater was pretty empty except a few people scattered throughout. The lights dimmed and the movie started to play. Cheryl was paying such close attention, almost like she was taking mental notes. Toni noticed that Cheryl’s chest seemed to be rising and falling rapidly. ‘is the red head nervous? About her role? About me?’ she thought.

Toni decided in that moment to reach over and try to hold Cheryl’s hand. The moment they touched Cheryl jumped back in fear, but regained composure and intertwined their fingers. Cheryl shifted down in her chair and placed her head on Toni’s shoulder. It was almost as though her head was meant to be there.

They stayed in that position the rest of the movie and at the very end of the movie Cheryl had fallen asleep on Toni’s shoulder. To wake her up, Toni gently caressed her face and the red head slowly came out of her sleep. She looked at the screen and on the screen, it said in big red letters “Cheryl let me make your prom better than Carries, go with me?”.

“well what do you say red? Can I take you to prom?”  
Cheryl’s eyes lit up as she said, “yes of course Toni!!”. Cheryl wrapped her arms around Toni, in a hug that could’ve lasted forever.

The hug was broken by the sound of JugHead practically cheering from the projection booth. Toni looked towards Jug and just smiled. The two girls walk out of the theatre hand in hand and got on Toni’s bike. They pull up to Cheryl’s house which seemed darker at night. Toni was leaning against her bike and Cheryl stood close in front.

“thank you for asking me to prom. It was such a sweet way.” Cheryl said softly.

Toni stood up from leaning against her bike, placed a hand on Cheryl’s cheek pulled her in and placed a soft kiss upon her lips. Toni pulled away to see Cheryl with a wide smile on her face. Cheryl put her hand on Toni’s opposite cheek and pulled her back in. Their lips fit perfectly in one another. Like they were made for each other.

“Cheryl!!! what are you doing?” her mother came storming through the shadows.

Cheryl quickly pulled away from Toni but basically hid behind her. Chery’s mom stopped right in front of Toni, looked her up and down noticing her serpent jacket and said “Cheryl, you shouldn’t be kissing a girl, much less a dirty serpent.” She grabbed Cheryl’s arm so tightly she winced in pain.

“hey, let her, go! You’re obviously hurting her!” Toni yelled out.

“stay out of this. My daughter shouldn’t be around a criminal like you.”

“Toni stop, it’s okay, I’m okay. I’ll just see you tomorrow.”

Toni couldn’t leave her like this but by the time she could think to do anything the door of the Blossom house was being slammed shut. Toni hesitated to knock and keeping knocking until she busted the door down and took Cheryl from the wretched place, but she didn’t want to make things any worse. So, she slowly mounted her bike, took one last look at the house and drove away.

Inside the house Penelope was dragging Cheryl up the stairs and threw her on the bed. Cheryl grabbed at her arm in pain.

“I’ve given you everything in this life! You would be nothing without me. This is what you do. Disrespect me with this. You’re the only one who can carry on the Blossom name. And this girl isn’t the way to do it. You’re clearly confused and I forbid you from seeing her again.”

Penelope left Cheryl in silence, since she was too frightened to speak. As soon as the door shut Cheryl burst into to tears. Her phone buzzed next to her, through her tears she could see it was Toni checking to see if she was okay. But Cheryl was too hysterical to answer and ended up crying the night away.

******

THE DAY AFTER

Toni arrived at school and quickly rushed in looking for Cheryl since she hadn’t returned any of her calls and messages from the night before. She stopped right in her tracks when she saw the red headed beauty standing at her locker.

“hey, you didn’t answer any of my calls last night. I was worried sick. I know I shouldn’t have left you alone and I’m sorry. I just- “

Cheryl cut Toni off and without looking up from her locker she said, “it’s okay I’m used to it, she’ll calm down soon.” Cheryl reached up to the top shelf of her locker to grab a book, while she was doing this her sleeve fell down to reveal a huge dark bruise. Which she so very quickly tried to cover up.

Toni reached over and very gently rolled up Cheryl’s sleeve. “Cheryl, I have to get you out of that house. This isn’t okay, at all.”

Cheryl had tears welling up in her eyes but because they were in public she pushed them back. Looked at Toni and said “you’re over reacting it’s not any of your business or concern. You’re just a girl taking me to prom, it’s not like you’re my girlfriend. Now if you would give me some space.” Her icy exterior had just become colder.

 

CARRIE REHERSAL

Cheryl’s personality filled the stage. She was too much of a star to be confined to Riverdale forever. Toni was at rehearsal trying her hardest to avoid Cheryl because she had no idea what to say to make Cheryl open up. Toni, herself had parental issues nothing like this and she couldn’t understand why Cheryl wouldn’t accept her help.

“Betty, you should move to the back for this scene. Wouldn’t want you to be over shadowed by well, me.” Cheryl snapped.

“You’re acting like a bigger bitch than normal. Calm down.”

“I need to take a break so if you’ll excuse me you ghoul.” Cheryl said pushing past the pushy blonde.

Toni decided to follow her, in hopes that in private she would let her help. She pushed open the bathroom door to see Cheryl on the floor, knees to chest basically hyperventilating. Toni rushed to her and put her hands on her knees. “I am here. It’s okay. How can I help you?”

“just hold me please” Cheryl chokes out.

Toni shifted beside the red head and wrapped her arms around her, pulling Cheryl as close to her as she could. They sat there in silence for a couple minutes, the red heads walls down fully for the first time. Cheryl’s breathing finally started to settle down enough for her to talk.

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to bother you.” she said trying to force a smile to appear.

“You’re no problem, I promise. But I have to ask, do you want anything more from this or just are we just friends? I’ll be here for you either way I just need to know.” Toni said softly.

“I want more. I want you.”

“then what is it? Look at me, I’m right here waiting for you”.

Cheryl kept her down at the floor.

“look at me Cheryl. How could you tell me there isn’t anything between us when I know there is?”

“I’m scared, okay, I’m scared. Everyone I’ve ever loved has either left me, used me, or ignored me. I’m terrified to give someone my everything and them not giving it back. My whole life has been nothing but heartbreak and loneliness. If I give you my heart how do I know you won’t drop it?”

Cheryl had a single tear roll down her cheek. Toni reached up wiping the tear away, looking at the red head like she was her entire world. She took both of Cheryl’s hands into to hers. “Cheryl Marjorie Blossom, I love you too much to drop it”


End file.
